


What I See

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of Jily, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "When I look into his eyes, I smile, even if my feelings are futile."





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sad, Remmy look on the impossibility of Jamus. Aww. ); Read, review, and enjoy!

When I look into his eyes, I smile, even if my feelings are futile.

It isn't ever about wizards versus witches, and it's never been that way. It's…it's a chemical reaction on an _emotional_ level. It's the pull behind my navel any time he says my name and asks to pick my brain for _my_ thoughts and not someone else's. It's how my stomach flip-flops when I see even their hands _nearing_ each other. It's the fear that constricts my throat when he nosedives to catch a bloody _Quaffle_ on the Quidditch pitch.

It's very much like what James told us he feels for Lily.

I can grin darkly to myself, making that parallel, because no one will mind, and no one will even notice. No one's going to read Remus John Lupin's thoughts out of boredom or curiosity…well, Sirius might try, but he'd have to find the spell first, and anything that requires that much work isn't worth it in his book. So I'll lounge in the common room and listen to _his_ laugh meld with _hers_ , while at the same time I'll lounge in my thoughts and think of what could be if he'd only been a little bit different…a little like me.

He beckons me over to speak, and I stand, pushing such thoughts aside.

When I look into his eyes, I smile, even if my feelings are futile….

**Author's Note:**

> :( So sad! Jamus is such a good pairing, though!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Agh, yes… Short drabbles can have the most pain in them. ;w;


End file.
